El niño de la zona 44
by Skyline3232
Summary: Le han hecho creer ser huérfano. Cansado de vivir en el orfanato de Konoha, Naruto se escapa para sobrevivir en el bosque de la muerte, la zona 44. Lamentablemente su destino lleva escrito mucho tiempo y Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki le abrirá los ojos para encontrar la paz en el mundo. Naruto cambiará su nombre a Menma.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola –persona hablando.

(hola) –persona pensando.

**Hola –Bestia con cola hablando**

**(hola) -Bestia con cola pensando**

**Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia sale de mi imaginación. Los protagonistas de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – El Dios Shinobi**

El rubio saltaba de rama en rama buscando una presa que cazar. No es que tuviera hambre pero si de algo ha aprendido durante su corta vida es que más vale ser precavidos que lamentarlo. El pequeño contaba con ocho años de edad, la mitad de ellos escondido en la zona 44, o como es más conocida, el bosque de la muerte. Escapó del orfanato de Konoha cansado de los insultos que recibía cada vez que paseaba por las calles de la aldea. Muchas veces intentaba ocultarse pero su pelo rubio no es que le hiciera pasar desapercibido a ojos de los demás. Más de una ocasión le habían insultado por ser huérfano. ¿Qué pasaba con no tener madre o padre? ¿Era un delito aquello? Claro que no… la gente es mala por naturaleza.

Lu único bueno de todos esos años en el orfanato fueron la comidas que Kushina Namikaze, esposa del Yondaime Minato Namikaze, regalaba cada fin de semana a todos los niños. Más de una vez Naruto se quedó enbobado mirando la belleza de la mujer, claro que ella cada vez que lo pillaba le sonreía dulcemente haciendo que al chico le salieran dos manchas rojas en cada mejilla. Otro cantar era la hija de Kushina, Mito Namikaze, era la típica niña malcriada y prepotente… ¿Qué culpa tenía la chica? La verdad es que los culpables eran todos los ciudadanos de Konoha por ser tan servíles con la chica pelirroja.

Siempre que tenía que ir hasta el orfanato acompañando a su madre solo iba con caras largas y miraba a todos los niños con cierto desdén de superioridad. Por suerte ahora Naruto se largó de aquel orfanato donde los nombraban con un número y de momento es libre en aquel bosque del que hablan bastante mal. La verdad no necesitaba a nadie, ¿para que? Sus padres, fuesen quien fueran, lo habían abandonado a su suerte en aquel lugar de mala muerte.

Otra cosa en la que se fijó Naruto es que todos los niños de su edad tenían una obsesión con ser shinobi. Otra cosa que no entendía, ese trabajo era muy peligroso a sus ojos… si es cierto que eran muy fuertes y se les respetaba pero el solo hecho de poder morir en una misión ya sea bajo rango le echaba para atrás al instante.

-Te cacé! –gritó el rubio agarrando un conejo por la orejas- Lo siento amigo conejo, pero tengo hambre y eres lo único que he podido cazar –soltó una sonrisa zorruna. Llegó junto al animal, ya muerto, hasta la pequeña hoguera que tenía encendida en aquella cueva a la que llamaba casa. Despellejó la piel y con ayuda de un palo lo puso encima del fuego para cocinarlo. –Ya tengo la cena de esta noche, mañana será mejor levantarse temprano para buscar el desayuno y las demás comidas- Comió aquel conejo que estaba más rico de lo usual guardando un trozo por si por la mañana no había tanta suerte y al menos tener algo que llevarse a la boca. –Bueno… es hora de irse a dormir – Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio del día.

Una luz demasiado fuerte le hizo abrir los ojos asustado. Apenas llevaba unos minutos durmiendo. Sobresaltado se levantó poniéndose en posición de pelea, o al menos eso era lo que quería. -¿Quién eres? –preguntó Naruto nervioso. -¿Es eso importante chico? –preguntó ahora esa persona con larga barba y un tercer ojo. –Bueno… dicen que es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta… -se tranquilizó Naruto. –jajaja… eres muy gracioso niño. –rió con fuerza el anciano – Me llamo Hagoromo Otsutsuki y soy el Rikudo Sennin –puso posición chulesca esperando que Naruto se sorprendiera -¿Y que? –el viejo calló al suelo y le salió una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza. –Lo que sea… he venido por que ya es hora de que despierte tu verdadero yo, mi heredero… -dijo con tono solemne. -¿Tu heredero? –preguntó perplejo el rubio. –Eso es Naruto, tu eres el salvador de este mundo… -Soy solo un huérfano –dijo triste Naruto. –No eres huérfano, tus padres siguen con vida y además donde menos te lo imaginas, pero esa es una conversación que tendremos a su debido momento. Por ahora vamos a despertar tu poder que fue sellado el día de tu nacimiento.

El viejo se acercó a Naruto y le dio un fuerte golpe en la panza quedando desmayado el chico rubio. Cuando despertó, estaba en un sitio oscuro y justo frente a él se encontraba una jaula con un animal peludo dentro de ella. -¿Ho.. hola? –el animal no se movía y Naruto entró en la jaula recibiendo el aliento del animal. -¡HOLA! –gritó el rubio y el animal se levantó asustado y gruñiendo- **¿Quién osa despertar a Kyubi el zorro de nueve colas?** –preguntó mostrando sus colmillos peligrosamente. Naruto asustado corrió por su vida fuera de la jaula. –Tranquilo Kurama… ha llegado el momento de que despiertes pequeña –apareció Hagoromo, ahora en aquella oscuridad. **-¿Pa.. padre? Estás vivo.** – No hija… solo que el sello que te coloqué el día de mi muerte por fín se abrió ya que a llegado el momento de que Naruto comience su entrenamiento. –El viejo hizo unos sellos con las manos y el zorro gigante se convirtió en una preciosa muchacha pelirroja vestida con un kimono del mismo color. Naruto al ver la forma humana de la chica abrió los ojos sorprendido. **–Hola Naruto… heredero de mi padre, yo soy Kara, el zorro de nueve colas.**

Naruto había oído hablar sobre el zorro y las muertes que trajo el día que atacó la aldea. –Cuidado señor, esa mujer por muy guapa que sea es mala –advirtió el rubio al viejo colocándose delante de él para protegerlo. –No te preocupes niño, aquello tiene una explicación –dijo Rikudo tranquilizando a Naruto- Ella fue metida en un genjutsu por un Huchiha y por eso atacó la aldea. Tus padres, Minato y Kushina Namikaze, decidieron sellar al zorro dentro de ti y tu hermana Mito. Ante aquellas palabras Naruto quedó en shock conociendo por fin quienes eran sus padre y no se esperaba que fueran las personas mas importantes de Konoha y encima lo habían abandonado. –No chico, no es que te abandonaran, fue por tu propio bien –se apresuró a hablar Hagoromo viendo las lágrimas caer de los ojos de Naruto. -¿Entonces como es que me abandonaron? Yo soy su hijo también al igual que Mito y me abandonaron… -sonaba desesperado Naruto. -Te habrían tratado como un monstruo ya que tu tienes sellado el alma de Kyubi. –Esa no es una excusa para abandonar a tu propio hijo….

Hagoromo le dejó tranquilizarse hasta que se desahogara por completo. –Naruto… me queda poco tiempo es necesario que empecemos con el ritual. –Entendido. Respondió Naruto.

Naruto se dejó tumbar boca arriba en el centro de un circulo junto a Kara. El viejo hizo una serie de sellos y Naruto recibió un golpe en su cabeza fuerte que casi le hizo perder el conocimiento. Y entonces algo cambió dentro de él. Sintió cálido, una energía sobrehumana emanaba de su alma. –Es hora de que repartas justicia en este mundo, Naruto. Recuerda que no eres de ninguna aldea… eres del mundo, el verdadero salvador del mundo shinobi… El Dios Shinobi.


	2. Capitulo 2

Gracias por los comentarios!

jbadillodavila - Me alegra que te guste y sobre el abandono se verá con el paso de los capitulos.

diego uzumaki uchiha - El perdón se debe de ganar y no hay excusa para abandonar a un hijo a su suerte! Espero sorprenderte con la historia!

* * *

Hola –persona hablando.

(hola) –persona pensando.

**Hola –Bestia con cola hablando**

**(hola) -Bestia con cola pensando**

Naruto no me pertenece, solo esta historia sale de mi imaginación. Los protagonistas de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 2 – Hora de repartir justicia

Han pasado siete años desde aquella noche. Durante todos esos años no ha habido un día en el que no haya entrenado ferozmente bajo la tutela del viejo. Su cuerpo era una imagen clara de la saña con la que Rikudo lo entrenó. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, pero sobre todo la parte superior llenando sus pectorales y espalda. Los primeros meses intentó huir de Rikudo y de la zorra que habita en su interior mas de una vez… pero siempre se daba cuenta que se encontraba metido en un genjutsu planeado por el maldito viejo. Claro que cada vez que se daba cuenta de ello tenía que aguantar las risas de Kara en su mente y los insultos que le dedicaba por ser tan tonto.

-Activa tu sharingan –ordenó Hagoromo a Naruto. Lo activó mostrando los ojos rojos con tres aspas. –Bien… ahora sube el nivel –volvió a ordenar Hagoromo. Ahora Naruto cambió al Mangekyo Saringan Eterno. ¡RINNEGAN! –gritó ahora Hagoromo. Naruto se concentró ya que hacía apenas unos días en los que pudo despertar el rinnegan, lo consiguió a duras penas. –Muy bien Naruto, tienes que seguir entrenando todos los días y pronto podrás controlarlo por completo. –Sensei creo que no valgo para eso de ser ninja… además no me gusta eso de jugarme la vida por gente que no conozco… después de decirme quienes eran mis verdaderos padres ¿crees que no voy a vengarme de ellos? –dijo Naruto intentando dar miedo, en cambio se llevó un bastonazo en la cabeza por parte de Rikudo. –Tu y yo sabemos que no eres de vengarte ni nada de eso… puede que lo pienses pero no eres capaz de llevar a cabo unos planes así. –miró a Naruto y puso su mano en la cabeza rubia- Eres un buen chico Naruto… además eres mi heredero. –rió con fuerza poniendo una postura sacando pecho. –Ves, por eso no quiero ser tu heredero… no quiero volverme loco y viejo, además lo de tu tercer ojo no lo veo… no me gusta para nada viejo. –salió corriendo tras ver la cara maléfica de Rikudo.

Flashback

-Viejo, ¿crees que me puedes enseñar eso de dar miedo que me haces cuando no quiero entrenar? –preguntó Naruto comiendo algo de pescado. –No es difícil de aprender… tu chakra ayuda mucho a transmitir ese miedo a las personas. Madara Uchiha lo usaba antes de comenzar una pelea sabiendo que le hacia ganar la lucha antes de comenzarla. –se puso de pie y miró fijamente al rubio. –Intentalo, mírame y transmíteme miedo, haz que me arrodille ante ti. –Naruto se levantó y lo miró pero antes de empezar el maldito viejo salió huyendo escondiéndose tras un árbol –Naruto-Kun da miedo… -dijo el viejo a la vez que Naruto calló de espaldas con una gota en la frente, se levantó rápido gritando con los ojos muy abiertos. –¡No juegues conmigo! –salió tras Rikudo para, al menos, intentar matarlo.

Fin flashback

Abrió los ojos, la luz del sol llamaba a un nuevo día. Dentro de su cabeza comenzó a andar entrando en la casa que había construido para Kara, entró. –Buenos días Kara-sama –nadie contestó. (¿Donde estará?)- pensó Naruto buscando por todas las habitaciones. Cuando desistió de seguir buscando a Kara giró su cabeza encontrándose a la mujer que era tapada por una simple toalla con su pelo rojo mojado y goteando sobre sus hombros. –K-Kara-sama –dijo Naruto tartamudeando. **-¡NARUTO!** –gritó Kara pegándole un puñetazo que lo mandó fuera de la casa y de su mente. –**(Maldito niño… pervertido, mente sucia y… cada día está más guapo)** –pensó Kara sonrojándose por lo último que dijo.

Por suerte no tenía la mejilla roja salvo el dolor, es lo bueno de que te peguen en tu mente. Esa mañana el bosque de la muerte parecía bastante transitado, mas de lo habitual. Una de las cosas que entrenó con Rikudo fue vigilancia y sigilo por igual. Se sabía casi todos los nombres de los ninjas de Konoha, sus caras y casi todos sus jutsus. También sabía diferenciar a los buenos y los malos de la aldea con solo mirar sus gestos y por supuesto sus caras. Los que más le preocupaban era Danzo y Sasuke Uchiha, este último escapó de la villa prometiendo venganza sobre su hermano Itachi Uchiha por matar a su padre y a la mayoría de el clan. Aún vivía su madre, Mikoto y su hermana melliza Satsuki Uchiha. De su familia poco quería saber, aunque más de una vez los miraba escondido con mezcla de sentimientos, un poco de rabia y otro poco de necesidad de abrazarlos.

Otra de las cosas que descubrió fue el nombre con los que se diferencian a los grupos de gennins en la aldea. Equipo 1, equipo 2, equipo 3 y así hasta diez. Lo que le dejó mas sorprendido fue el nombre que le ponían a los ANBU según la careta que llevaran. Con respecto a los ANBU, Naruto se encaprichó por una careta de zorro que le robó a uno de los ninjas mientras este hacía sus necesidades entre los matorrales. Si, Rikudo y Kara se rieron bastante viendo como de silencioso hacía toda la operación, era mas ruidoso que un elefante en una cacharrería aunque eso solo fue al principio.

Podía decirse que Naruto era el mejor ninja del planeta salvo que nunca había luchado con alguien de carne y hueso. Rikudo le hacía daño, valla que lo hacía, pero era un maldito fantasma que lo hacía entrenar como un esclavo. Le faltaba experiencia en combate pero eso se iba a solucionar pronto. Ese mismo día, aprovechando que casi todos los altos mandos de Konoha junto a la mayoría de la seguridad de la aldea estaban en el bosque de la muerte celebrando el día del cumpleaños del querido Yondaime, Naruto saldría de la aldea para no volver en un largo periodo de tiempo, empezaba su misión en este mundo, buscar la paz en él.

-Muy bien Naruto, es hora de que vueles libre, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Te entrego estas dos espadas para que te ayuden en tu camino–dijo Hagoromo con una sonrisa dándole las dos espadas, una negra con el filo plateado y la otra blanca con el filo dorado- Cuida a Kara y no mueras en batalla, eres la única luz que puede alumbrar este mundo. Haz lo correcto, hazle caso a tu corazón y siempre mantén la mente fría… dejo todo en tus manos niño, hazme sentir orgulloso. –la luz empezó a emanar nuevamente como el día en que lo conoció. –Kara… este pergamino contiene un jutsu que te liberará del cuerpo de Naruto siempre que lo desees… pero recuerda que el día que salga de él, nunca más volverás, serás totalmente libre. –informó a Kara acariciando su cabeza y dándole el rollo. **–Gracias padre, pero de momento no haré eso, es momento que esté junto a Naruto y vencer juntos en las batallas que comienzan.**

-Gracias por todo viejo, cuidaré bien de Kara y… te echaré de menos –dijo Naruto llorando y abrazando a Rikudo antes de que este desapareciera para siempre. **–Es hora Naruto…** -avisó Kara- Ahora soy Menma… Menma Otsutsuki. Y es hora de repartir justicia –empezó a caminar mostrando una sonrisa zorruna acompañado por Kara. Colocó su careta de zorro en posición y su pelo se volvió negro.


End file.
